


Monster Under My Bed

by IBuddy



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBuddy/pseuds/IBuddy
Summary: Flug lived a normal life with his Aunt until one night he makes contact with something new living under his bed; Black Hat. His new friend brings troubles that reveal the city's secrets, bringing forth the darkness that spawned Black Hat himself, leaving Flug scared and alone. Suspicious deaths and a burned church hint at the cause, and Flug finds himself with only Black Hat on his side; hardly a way for a young boy to come of age.





	1. Ch. 1

It had to be around midnight, Flug thought staring at his bedroom ceiling. The young boy shifted listening to the series of clicks and gurgles that came from beneath his twin bed. The boy was average height, his hair common for his family. His eyes expressing fear and dread peering at the wall that was illuminated by his window. Flug swallowed what little courage he had. His mind reasoning he had nothing to fear. Flug scooted to the edge of the bed, his eyes widen taking in  the tendrils that sprawled out from under it. Some dug down deep into inky shadows his bed and dresser cast on the ground. Some started to come back with bandages and rolls of tape. Flug’s breath hitched, he had been hearing the thing under his bed move and growl for two weeks. The boy had been watching the tendrils for the last week. Flug stretched his body out across the mattress. He took a deep breath reaching a hand carefully down towards the mass of tendrils. Tonight he would touch one, tonight he would make contact with the other. 

 

His breath caught in his throat when touched one. The tendril stilled when the soft curious hand touched it. The thing turned running along the boy’s hand curious it it’s own right. Then it swirled around his arm letting the boy hold it. “Hello.” Flug muttered squeezing it. Flug listened to the creature chatter and growl squeezing his arm back. “I-I’m Flug.” He said watching the tendril squeeze his arm again.

 

“F-lu-g” A scratchy voice repeated back as another one came up and touched the boy’s face curiously.

 

“Y-yeah…. Please don’t eat me.”  He said watching as other tendrils started to brush over his items. The boy took the clicks as an agreement. Flug tired to stand up when he saw the tendrils taking books and toys under the bed. The tendril on his arm kept him from standing. “H-Hey! Those are mine.” He said making a grab for his cd player when it passed below him. Another tendril came and lifted Flug around the middle. It squeezed the boy making him yelp. Flug hung upside down watching as he was slowly lowered. His fingers touched the worn tan carpet first. He blinked looking under the bed tilting his head excited to see what was sleeping under it.    
  
One red eye stared at Flug, it felt like a weight had settled on the boy and refused to let him stand. He choked a bit starting to shake seeing it get closer. Flug closed his eyes leaning away when he felt something touch his face. Flug flinched feeling the light drag of claws down his face. “Flug.” The same scratchy voice muttered squeezing his cheeks.

 

“Flug?” His Aunt’s tired voice called out making the tendrils retreat and drop the poor boy.  Flug’s Aunt opened the door staring at the boy confused. “Why are you on the floor?” She asked looking around the room curiously.

 

Flug sat up looking shaken”I-I had a bad dream an-and rolled out of bed.” He lied quickly trying not to flinch feeling a tendril wrap around his ankle. His Aunt stared at him for a moment.

 

“Alright. Are you ok?” She asked watching him nodded his head. The woman yawned nodding in return. “If you’re sure. Get back into bed, you have school tomorrow.” At the word school the tendril tightened and tugged on the boy’s leg.  

  
“Yes ma’am!” He said standing up making the tendril recede under the bed as he scrambled into it. His Aunt smiled closing the door carefully. He blinked seeing the inky tendrils rise and touch his face curiously. A soft cooing made the boy murmur. “School is a place where we go to learn so we can be adults.” He told the creature his hand grabbing a tendril, Flug watched it coil around him. Another one touched the quilt pulling it up around the boy. Gurgling filled the room as Flug started to drift off. “No it’s not bad, it’s ok.”    
  
“F-lu-g?”    
  
“I’ll be home tomorrow after school. Promise.” The boy muttered giving the tendril a final squeeze. It released the boy’s arm slithering back under the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!! First work on this site and first chapter of this fanfic. 
> 
> I'm not sure yet how many chapters this will be. My end goal is 8 or 10. My warnings will change with later chapters. 
> 
> This is going to draw a lot from Lovecraft lore in later chapters. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Ch.2

Mia Slys ran a brush through her bouncy hair as she hurried around the apartment. “Flug, did you pack your bag?” She called out to her nephew. She looked at the boy who sat at the small cafe table in their kitchen. Flug wore a space cadet blue pullover sweater with the church's symbol, a gold stitched outline of a triangle encased in a circle on left side of his chest. Under the sweater was a white button up shirt. Flug turned a page in the new book his aunt had taken him to check out at their local library.     
  
“Yeah! I-I packed it.” Flug said, shoving another spoonful of cereal in his mouth to show that he really was. “A-Aunt Mia, did you know there is a-a jet that can travel at Mach 2.35!! That’s 1,550 mph!” Flug said, looking at his aunt and waving the book excitedly; Mia nodded her head as she walked over to brush her nephew’s hair.  
  
“That’s really interesting hun.” Mia said as she looked down at the book worriedly. “Let’s leave our book here today, ok? You know Sister Ava doesn’t like books that the school didn’t recommend..” Mia smiled at her nephew, her face falling upon seeing her nephew’s socks peeking out from his gray slacks. They were black with little white planes on them.

 

“Flug maybe you should wear your white socks.” Mia suggested, brushing Flug’s hair back nervously.  
  
Flug’s eyes grew wide, looking at his favorite socks. “Please, I wa-wanna wear these! N-No one will see’em! I-I promise!” Flug said turning around to face his aunt. He looked up at her, begging for just one little piece of independence from the school. Mia bit her bottom lip.  
  
“Alright. Just today though, got it?” Seeing Flug’s face light up made her relax. “Now come on, we’ll be late, and I don’t want you getting a lecture from Father Ethan.” Flug finished his cereal, closing his book quickly. He rushed to the door, pulling on his black dress shoes as fast as he could. Flug picked up his sky blue backpack, looking up to his aunt who applied her red lipstick in the mirror by the door.  “Today is going to be...?” She prompted, looking at her reflection.  
  
“A-A good day!” Flug chirped smiling when she opened the door. He jumped over the threshold into the hallway, making contact with the chipped mosaic tile that covered the landing. He looked at the mosaic; Mia had told him the pattern was from the 1920s. His eyes trailed around the black border that had a thin line of white tile zig-zag through the larger black tiles. Every other dip had a white circle housed in it. Wide eyes skipped over the tanning tiles and into the dull yellowish-gold circle that was in the center of the landing. Flug’s delight faded, his wide, enchanted eyes shifting into dread upon seeing a wiry looking man standing in middle of the circle. The chipped gold waves that ran around the inner border of the circle drew more attention to the intruder then Flug cared to acknowledge. The man’s weathered gaze made Flug shift nervously, walking the black border of the mosaic around him to try getting to the steps faster.  
  
“Hello, Jules! How have you been?” Mia said, closing the door. She turned away from the man, locking it. Mia stared at the door, eyes focused on the fading clover-lime for a long moment. She took a minute to compose the patient personality she used to deal with her nosy neighbor, taking a deep breath before turning around to face the twitchy man.    
  
“Fine, fine, fine. Mia, have you or your little bat seen my new kitten?” Jules asked, bringing his left hand up to chew on a hangnail. “I just got ‘em a few weeks ago and he seems to have run off a-after I stupidly left the door open.” Beady eyes looked to Flug, the boy gripping onto the rusting iron railing tightly enough his knuckles turned white. “I-it’s a rescue poor thing. He was very hurt and scared when I found ‘em.”  
  
Mia reached out, placing her hand on the man’s shoulder. She rubbed her thumb across soothingly, trying to help him relax a little. “No, I haven’t, Jules. I’ll keep my eyes out for him, ok?” Her smile made the trembling man melt. He smiled back at her, his hand coming away from his mouth self-consciously. Flug looked at the pair, still gripping the railing. He didn’t like Jules.  
  
Thin fingers picked at the thick layers of black paint covering the iron swirls that made up the body of the railing. A thin stream of air from his lips sent the scraps fluttering down two, maybe three levels. Flug’s eyes dilated, seeing one of the men leave the building in their stuffy suits.  “A-Aunt Mia, we’ll be late!” Flug exclaimed pulling her attention away from the blathering man whose eyes kept flicking to their door.

 

She patted Jules’ one last time, Mia’s shoulders slumped down, walking over to Flug. The bouncing child took her hand, eyes returned to their joyful state and starting to hop down stairs as she walked.  
  
Jules stood in the hall, listening to Flug’s fading voice bounce off the walls of stairwell, chatting about some monster.  Face blank, Jules’ hand came back up to his mouth. He chewed on his nail, his mind crawling through where his beloved kitten could have run off to. His right hand reached out, fingers grazing across the door. A pointer finger traced a thin chipped piece of paint. Brown eyes narrowed, rubbing on the exposed aged white. Jules’ breathing stilled, hoping to feel something, anything that signaled his kitten was in there. He turned his head hearing the door across the hall open.  


 

* * *

 

Flug swallowed, looking at his school; the building had once been an old public high school. The church had purchased it from the city and converted it into the School Of Sothep twenty years ago, according to Sister Josephine. Flug watched as the other children filtered in. He looked at his aunt, who crouched down and ran her fingers through his hair. “Now, I’ll be here to pick you up. If I’m not...?”  
  
“Wa-wait inside.” Flug said, gripping his backpack tightly. He hugged his aunt. “Have a good day,” he muttered to her, letting go. She smiled, waving at him as he rushed into the school building. Flug swallowed, walking through the halls past the older kids and their long lockers.  He kept his head down, passing by older students that hung out in the halls, his feet picking up speed seeing the door to his homeroom.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by Rachrar!! You should read their stories cause they are wonderful!!!
> 
> OK! first off, thank you for the kudos and comments!! You are all so very lovely!! 
> 
> Ch. 3 will be in a bit of delay as I have alot of stuff going on this week! 
> 
>  
> 
> The Symbol is actually used by the Church of Starry Wisdom 
> 
> Here's a wiki link: http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Church_of_Starry_Wisdom


	3. Ch. 3

The clicking echoed in the house, ever changing claws pulling the shifting being out from under the bed. Multiple tendrils left its main body, slithering across the floor, seeking out shadows that they dived into. Bleary blueish green eyes opened taking in the bedroom while the creature started to stand. The tendrils hovered around posters of planes, books that were placed in alphabetical order by title and numerous models. A fluctuating hand reached out, taking a framed photo.    
  


It dragged its nails down the glass, looking at the two adults that touched Flug’s shoulders. The boy was smiling, a tooth missing from his mouth. It tapped its finger over the tallest human, the wavering form becoming a solid out line of the man. The hands dropped the picture.  Multiple eyes appeared on the other’s body, each shifting through a variety of colors. “F-LU-G?!” The gargled voice snapped, walking to the closed bedroom door. The creature hissed at it, frowning at the obstruction. 

  
The door creaked a bit before the hissing creature, multiple mouths ripping open on their skin. Words lost on man’s ears left the creature's mouth as the door did not heed the other’s demands. It scoffed, letting its form dissolve and seep around the exposed edges of the door. The being reformed, rolling its neck and listening to newly crafted bones crack in protest at the movement.    
  
It squinted, looking down the hall at the door that was left open. Tan walls coated in few pictures of the boy and an older woman. The cramped walls made the creature feel trapped; it placed shaking palms on the wall. Growling, translucent green spit started to leak from the mouths. It pushed on the walls listening them groan as they were moved to make more room for the being. The creature purred, dragging its claws along the wall. It watched its tendrils travels across the carpet investigating the rest of its new home.     
  
It stopped in front of the bathroom door, peering down the hall at the door that led out of the apartment. It tilted its head, watching the door handle twist as someone tried to open it. Walking towards it, the creature grew in height when it picked up the faint scent of patchouli. Even the faint smell made the creature’s form bubble with irritation. It stood in front of it listening to two voices chattering outside the door.    
  
“I’m telling you Jules, it’s not going to be in there,” a teasing female voice said. 

  
“N-no i-it has to be A-Al-Alexander.” Jules’ simpering voice said, the knob moved again. “I heard that little pest jabbering on and on to Mia about a monster.”    
  
A dripping hand grabbed the handle to cease its movements. The eyes on the creature's body started to close, the bubbling skin from the creature's claw traveled across the knob to the other side. A yelp and laughter made stern lips pull back in delight. The creature ran its thumb over the lock. He let out a purr watch the outer casing of the lock change to a top hat outline.       
  
“S-Sir? Please let me in, I-I’ll do whatever you need. Just open the door.” Jules’ voiced begged. The creature listened to the pathetic man drag his nails down the door.    
  
It clicked its tongue in thought. It couldn’t find its little disciple in this home. It was odd, their disciples weren’t meant to leave without asking permission first. “F-lu-g.” 

 

* * *

 

Mia let out a breath, her body slumping into her old chair. She shifted, pulling open the bottom drawer of her desk, Picking up an old, lumpy throw pillow. Faded green vines ran across the fabric. Mia quickly pulled the cushion out, settling it behind her back. With a little shifting, Mia was ready to start her day.    
  
Her desk was organized; her computer screen sat on her right, the desktop tucked under the desk next to her legs, keyboard was pushed off to the right to ensure Mia had room to take notes on anything her boss said, and her phone was located in the upper left corner with a small candy-dish filled with mints sitting next to it. Her desk is her first line of defense for her boss.

 

She always thought Mr. Hawkin was lucky to have a secretary as good as her. Mia had to deal with the brunt of his clients. Other times she had to deal with the local police, some newer, nosy cops who were accompanied by older officers. Mia always brought up church functions, making the older officer perk up and chat with her about the last bake sale or church picnic. Mia took in a deep breath, straightening her back. She pulled the keyboard close, starting to siftthrough e-mail upon e-mail from various clients and connections of Mr. Hawkin. She was positive the day would go by quickly as usual.   
  
Today would different. In the parking lot across from Mia’s office building, a tall fit man stepped out of his car. He ran dark olive fingers through thick black locks that escaped their place to hang in front of chocolate eyes. The man rolled his shoulders, starting across the street. His strides long, brows furrowed in thought, taking the steps two at a time. The man pulled the old oak door open, looking at the small lobby. He let his eyes trail across the white limonal flooring, covered with a long black runner rug, that led past the front desk and towards the elevators. He stopped at the front desk, taking in the fresh faced blonde that was engrossed in her computer. A clearing of his throat made the woman turn her head to look at him. She had stopped chewing her gum, blue eyes slowly dragging down the man, taking in every detail she could.   
  
“Excuse me, Miss?” He called, her eyes snapping back to his lips. “I’m looking for Mr. Hawkin’s office. What floor would that be on?”   
  
The woman known as Stacy stood quickly, her plump ruby lips pulling back in her brightest smile. She pushed her chest forward invitingly. “Oh! Little old fuddy duddy Jerald? He’s on the third floor. Fourth door from the end of the hall. You can’t miss it.” A finely manicured nail twirled around a curly red lock coyly. “Ya know, if he’s not in, you can always come back down here.” She drawled, nervously chewing her gum.    
  
“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.”  Stacy leaned out over the counter watching the man enter the elevator.   
  
“Hey hun, I never got your name!”   
  
“Detective Garcia.”   
  
Stacy’s body slammed back into her seat when the doors closed. Her fingers frantically typing across the board and trying to muffle her glee.    
  
Mia clicked off the email, pulling the instant messenger window to the front of the screen. Stacy down at the front desk was sending rapid messages to the group she had formed of the building secretaries. Mia frantically tried to scroll back to her first message when the other ladies started to jabber about some man. Her breath caught in her throat, reading through the message.   
  
“An investigator?” Mia read aloud, her eyes squinting perplexedly. Why would an investigator be coming into the building? Her hands stopped when the box was returned to the current messages. A stream ‘good luck’ and ‘get his number’ assaulted her eyes. “He’s coming-” Mia’s words died on her lips hearing the door open.   
  
“Hello, is this Attorney Jerald Hawkin’s office?” The voice sent shivers down Mia’s spine.   
  
“Y-yes!” Mia stood up hands held in front of her. “I-I’m Mia Slys, his secretary.” She cleared her throat. “Do you have an appointment Mister ...?”   
  
“Detective. Detective Antonio Garcia,” He said, approaching the desk. Mia took in the light gray wool suit jacket that covered the dark gray vest. A white button up stood out underneath. Her eyes looked at his and she felt her thoughts drifting away. “I believe I have an appointment, yes, Miss Slys.”  

  
Mia jumped, realizing she had been lost in his eyes. She pulled up the planner on the computer screen,  lowering herself to sit, hands trembling. “S-so you do, Detective Garcia. If you have a seat,” Mia gestured to the row of chairs they had set up along the wall across from her desk. “I’ll call Mr. Hawkin and let him know you’re early.” 

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Flug sat at the table, pushing his food around on the tray. Looking up he noted the empty seats around him. He held his breath, seeing a lone girl looking around the lunch room. The girl walked past him, heading to an already too full table of giggling children that welcomed her with open arms. Flug looked at the other end of the long table he sat at. Some of the students from his class whispered, pointing at Flug and making their friends’ face twist into one of confusion and disgust. Flug flinched at the looks, keeping his eyes on the cooling food sitting on metal tray. He picked at the tater tots, not moving when the lunch monitors called for outdoor play.     
  
The sounds of the chair creaking across from his made Flug look up. His eyes locked on the swept back locks with one streak of silver piercing through a sea of chestnut. Concerned stormy blue eyes looked at the young boy, the man’s strong jaw locked into a concerned frown. “Flug.” The deep smooth lulled off the man’s lips like a melody.    
  
“Y-Yes, Father E-Ethan?” Flug asked, shifting in his seat. He didn’t like when Ethan came and talked to him. Flug looked at the folded hands of the older man. They were always clean and trimmed, meticulous like the father himself, his white pressed shirt with the church’s symbol on his breast pocket.     
  
“Some of your teachers have told me you have been having trouble paying attention. Your last three reports have been about planes,”  Ethan said watching Flug, whose shoulders sagged down. “I’m not mad, I’m just worried about you.” Ethan set his hands on the table. “I’m worried that your interest are detracting from your other work.” He said solemnly. The sounds of Flug dropping his fork made the father take a deep breath.    
  
“I-I just like planes alright!” Flug snapped, glaring at the food in front of him. “They are cool and I-I r-re-really want to be a pilot when I grow up,” he said, fingers curling into a ball under the table. He didn’t want to listen Father Ethan tell him how planes were dangerous or how good children didn’t have their head lost in the clouds. Flug looked at his shaking hands. He took a breath his mind reminding him how his outburst would only warrant a longer talk with Father Ethan about papers that didn’t matter. No, what mattered was creature that had taken up residence under his bed.       
  
“I understand that, but I doubt the God of a Thousand Forms appreciates the neglect you have been showing him. He has, after all blessed you, with a loving community who helps your Aunt pay for the school. They also help supply your uniform and your books,” he added, seeing the young Slys look up at him. 

 

The boy opened his mouth to protest again, then closed his mouth and looked down at his food tray again. There were just faint murmurs of agreements from the boy, accompanied with nods. Ethan let out a sigh of relief seeing Flug start to slip back into his compliant state, making the Father smile. “Now, how about we leave all this talk of planes and flying in your dreams.” Seeing the a nod made Ethan hum.

  
A thought struck the Father, finally taking in the boy’s haggard appearance. “Have you been sleeping alright?” Ethan asked shifting the subject away from the papers.    
  
“No.”    
  
“What’s wrong? Nightmares? Neighbors being noisy?”    
  
Flug swallowed looking around before leaning forward. “T-th-there’s a-a-a monster  under my bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read and Edited By: Rachrar 
> 
>  
> 
> Wooo!!! Ok!!! Hope you guys like it!! BAM We now have a little bit of BH trying figure out his surroundings and possibly cute stuff to come!!


End file.
